


Danganronpa V3: Chatroom Shenanigans (Non-Despair AU)

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Multi, Ouma is a little shit, So is Miu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a little chatroom fanfic I made for fun because I've been reading lots of them lately and it looked like it would be fun to write one of my own! Also I haven't written fanfic in a couple years, so it's not really that good, but I hope you enjoy anyways! (PS, please do not re-post my work anywhere! I'm keeping all of my fanfic on Wattpad and AO3 ONLY! Please let me know if anyone steals my work!)





	1. Mistakes Were Made

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Absolutely Original NDRV3 Group Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891134) by [unavoidablekoishi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidablekoishi/pseuds/unavoidablekoishi). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede creates a group chat for her and her classmates hoping they could become better friends, but things get a little out of hand.

**{Kaede Akamatsu added Korekiyo Shinguji, Kirumi Tojo, Tsumugi Shirogane, Tenko Chabashira, Kaito Momota, Shuichi Saihara, Rantarou Amami, Gonta Gokuhara, Angie Yonaga, Ouma Kokichi, Kiibo, Maki Harukawa, Ryoma Hoshi, Himiko Yumeno, and Miu Iruma to the chatroom.}**

**Kaede Akamatsu:** Hello everyone!

 **Shuichi Saihara:** Kaede, what’s going on?

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Well, we’re a little ways into the year already, but I feel like we still don’t know each other that well yet! I decided to make a group chat to sort of strengthen our bonds! You know?

 **Shuichi Saihara:** Not a bad idea!

 **Miu Iruma:** Hi my name is Miu Iruma and I’ve been addicted to weed for the past 420 years. My hobbies include fisting dogs and shoving whole bags of jellybeans up my ass. My favourite colour is cum.

 **Shuichi Saihara:** I take it back.

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** This isn’t what I wanted.

 **Miu Iruma:** My favourite food is moth dicks.

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** Moth… Dicks...?

 **Miu Iruma:** Yes

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** No.

 **Miu Iruma:** YES

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** Miu, would you care to meet my sister?

 **Miu Iruma:** Is she hot?

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** Goodbye.

**{Korekiyo Shinguji has left the chatroom.}**

**Kaede Akamatsu:** I’ll have to add him back in later…

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** Well this is going swimmingly so far…

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** What is dicks?

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Nobody tell him.

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** Why not?

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** You’re too pure.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Its a penis

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** O U M A.

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** Miu! I am surprised at you for saying this!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I’m not

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** I’m not.

 **Himiko Yumeno:** I’m not

 **Himiko Yumeno:** I’m not

 **Himiko Yumeno:** Nyehhh

 **Himiko Yumeno:** I accidentally said it twice

 **Shuichi Saihara:** I’m not.

 **Rantarou Amami:** I’m not.

 **Tenko Chabashira:** Tenko is not!

 **Angie Yonaga:** Angie is not, and neither is Atua! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** I’m not…

 **Kaito Momota:** I’m not

 **Maki Harukawa:** I’m not.

 **Kirumi Tojo:** I am not.

 **Kiibo:** I’m not.

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Was this a mistake?

 **Maki Harukawa:** Yes.

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** Indubitably.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Wow, such big words for such a little man!

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** I have a prison shank and I’m not afraid to use it.

 **Kaito Momota:** Hmmm I can’t tell if this is going a little too far…

 **Miu Iruma:** STAB HIM UP HIS DICK HOLE!!!!!!!!!!

 **Kaito Momota:** HMMM I CAN’T TELL IF THIS IS GOING A LITTLE TOO FAR!!!!!

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** Please do not fight! We are supposed to be friends!

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** EXACTLY!!!!!

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** And it is not very nice to eat a moth’s dick Miu!

 **Miu Iruma:** HDSFGFSHDGASHDASJDASFHJSDKLFNSDKLFDS

 **Angie Yonaga:**!!!(ʘᗩʘ')

 **Rantarou Amami:** I’M WEAK!!!!!!!!

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** goNTA NO

 **Kaito Momota:** I’M WHEEZINGGGGGGGG

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** What did Gonta do? I am so sorry!

 **Kiibo:** I can hear Gonta crying next door.

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** OUMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** ;)

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** Gonta sorry! Gonta not very smart boy!

 **Himiko Yumeno:** So pure…

 **Shuichi Saihara:** Don’t worry Gonta, it’s not your fault.

 **Maki Harukawa:** Ouma do you want to die?

 **Kaito Momota:** Kill him Maki roll!

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** God I wish Maki would kill me.

 **Maki Harukawa:** I can arrange that for you.

 **Rantarou Amami:** Are you ok?

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** No.

 **Angie Yonaga:** You know Atua could save you! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

 **Angie Yonaga:** That was you and Atua! (~˘▾˘)~

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** No thank you.

 **Angie Yonaga:** All I need is a pint of your blood! Or maybe a finger? (づ￣ ³￣)づ

 **Miu Iruma:** Does atua take testicals?

 **Angie Yonaga:** Hmm… Atua is thinking about that…  (ﾟωﾟ;)

 **Angie Yonaga:** And please capitalize Atua’s name!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I don't think hoshis testicles would be enough of an offering...

 **Miu Iruma:** FHDSKJFHDSJDFADHJASKDA

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** I won’t hesitate bitch.

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** You know it’s very late I think it’s time to go to sleep.

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** Oh Ouma will be sleeping alright.

 **Maki Harukawa:** Yes, he will be.

 **Kaito Momota:** Get ‘em babe!!!

 **Miu Iruma:** HSDFJGSDHJFDGFJKFBSDJFSD

 **Kirumi Tojo:** Kaede is right, we have school in the morning.

 **Kirumi Tojo:** Good night everybody.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Night mom

 **Kirumi Tojo:** …

 **Miu Iruma:** NIGHT MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Himiko Yumeno:** Night mom

 **Tenko Chabashira:** Night mom!!!

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Night mom!

 **Angie Yonaga:** Night mom! Atua says night mom as well! ~(˘▾˘~)

 **Kirumi Tojo:** Good night…

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** I’m so sorry!

 **Kirumi Tojo:** … It is not your fault.

 **Kirumi Tojo:** Good night.

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Good night!

 **Kaito Momota:** Night y’all

 **Maki Harukawa:** Good night.

 **Shuichi Saihara:** Good night.

 **Rantarou Amami:** Good night.

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** ‘Night.

 **Kiibo:** Good night everybody.

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** Good night everybody! And good night mom!

 **Kirumi Tojo:** Good night Gonta.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thanks for reading! I've never posted on this website before, so it was pretty weird figuring it out, but I think I did it right? I tried to get some emojis in here but they didn't transfer for some reason. If there is a way to get them in please let me know! I'd really appreciate it!   
> Thanks again for reading!


	2. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede enables the nickname function in the group chat and Ouma takes things into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I think I'm getting used to this website! It's pretty complicated lol!   
> Also little think you should know before you continue, it's not possible for me to put apple emojis in here, but Rantarou is supposed to be using them almost every sentence (I figured he'd have a pretty cringey sense of humour lol) so please keep that in mind while you're reading!   
> Thank you!

**{Kaede Akamatsu has added Korekiyo Shinguji to the chatroom.}**

**Kaede Akamatsu:** Hey everybody guess what?

 **Shuichi Saihara:** What is it?

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** I was messing around in the chatroom settings and I enabled some fun features! We can change each other's nicknames!

 **Angie Yonaga:** This sounds fun! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

**{Ouma Kokichi has changed Angie Yonaga’s nickname to The Emoji Movie.}**

**The Emoji Movie:** How divine! ٩(^ᴗ^)۶

 **Kaito Momota:** But the emoji movie uses different kinds of emojis... I think that nickname would fit Rantarou better

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I’ve already got the perfect nickname for him ;)

**{Ouma Kokichi has changed Rantarou Amami’s nickname to Minion Fucker.}**

**Kaito Momota:** LMFAOOOOOOOOO

 **The Emoji Movie:** How sinful! ಥ_ಥ

 **Minion Fucker:** Thanks I hate it.

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** Accurate.

**{Ouma Kokichi has changed Ryoma Hoshi’s nickname to 3-Foot Mafia.}**

**3-Foot Mafia:** I will fucking kill you.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Ooooooh I’m soooo scaaaaaaaaaared!!!

**{3-Foot Mafia has changed Ouma Kokichi’s nickname to Little Fucking Twink.}**

**Kaito Momota:** Y’ALL ARE KILLING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **The Emoji Movie:** ( ╹ਊ╹)!

 **Minion Fucker:** Get nae nae’d.

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** Please refrain from saying that.

**{Little Fucking Twink has changed Korekiyo Shinguji’s nickname to Sister Fister.}**

**Kaito Momota:** I’M FUCKING DEAD LMFAOOOOOOOOO

 **Minion Fucker:** That’s fucked up.

 **3-Foot Mafia:** That’s really fucking funny.

 **Sister Fister:** I have to disagree…

 **The Emoji Movie:** How sinful!!! (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** I have so many regrets…

**{Little Fucking Twink has changed Kaede Akamatsu’s nickname to Kayayday.}**

**Kayayday:** Why.

 **3-Foot Mafia:** Compared to our nicknames yours isn’t bad at all. You should be thankful.

**{Little Fucking Twink has changed Kaito Momota’s nickname to I Stuck My Dick In A Maki Roll.}**

**{Little Fucking Twink has changes Maki Harukawa's nickname to Maki Roll}**

**I Stuck My Dick In A Maki Roll:** I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!

 **The Emoji Movie:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **3-Foot Mafia:** Oof, that’s rough buddy.

 **Little Fucking Twink:** ;)

 **Kayayday:** OUMA!!!

**{Maki Roll has changed Little Fucking Twink’s nickname to Dead Fucking Meat}**

**I Stuck My Dick In A Maki Roll:** KILL ‘EM!!!

 **3-Foot Mafia:** True.

 **Dead Fucking Meat:** Awww now I’m sad :( I thought we were friends

 **Maki Roll:** We are not friends.

 **The Emoji Movie:** (≧艸≦*)

 **Dead Fucking Meat:** :,(

 **Miu Iruma:** I MISSED SO MUCH FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **I Stuck My Dick In A Maki Roll:** Fuck she's here this is BAD

 **Miu Iruma:** HOLY SHIT WE CAN DO NICKNAMES NOW!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?

 **I Stuck My Dick In A Maki Roll:** THIS IS BAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**{Miu Iruma has changed their nickname to Choke Me Daddy}**

**I Stuck My Dick In A Maki Roll:** HOLY FUCK

 **Choke Me Daddy:** HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Minion Fucker:** W H Y

 **Kayayday:** I regret so much.

 **The Emoji Movie:** You ALL neet Atua in your lives!!! (ಠ益ಠ) Sinful!!!!!

 **Maki Roll:** Where are you guys? Class is about to start.

 **Choke Me Daddy:** OH FUCK ME SIDEWAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **I Stuck My Dick In A Maki Roll:** SHIT

 **Maki Roll:** You aren’t even out of bed yet are you Kaito?

 **Minion Fucker:** I’m almost there already.

 **Kayayday:** Me too.

 **The Emoji Movie:** Angie as well! ~(˘▾˘~)

 **I Stuck My Dick In A Maki Roll:** PLEASE DONT RUB IT IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Choke Me Daddy:** FUCK ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's another chapter done! Thanks so much for reading!   
> Also, I now have a Tumblr and an Instagram account! I'm going to post updates for my fanfic on those accounts, as well as my art (when I feel more comfortable with it lol)! I also have a Redbubble account, but I won't be using it for a little while lol. The usernames to my other accounts are in the description on my profile! I would love it if you followed them!  
> Anyways thanks again for reading! I'll try and get the next chapter out this weekend!


	3. No Texting In Class!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma gets bored during class and decides to start drama in the group chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thanks for coming back! I just wanna let you guys know I made some edits to the last two chapters, as well as the title of the fic. They're mostly minor changes but, I would like it if you re-read them!   
> Thank you so much and enjoy!

**Dead Fucking Meat:** This class is so boriiiiiiiiiing

 **Minion Fucker:** There’s not that much time left until class is over, can’t you just pay attention until then?

 **Dead Fucking Meat:** But i dont wannaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 **3-Foot Mafia:** Then perish.

 **I Stuck My Dick In A Maki Roll:** PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT

 **Dead Fucking Meat:** How are you gonna kill me when you can’t even reach me?

 **I Stuck My Dick In A Maki Roll:** PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT

 **3-Foot Mafia:** Say goodbye to your kneecaps asshole.

 **Kayayday:** I didn’t make this group chat for our classmates to get their handbooks taken away because SOME PEOPLE WON’T PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Dead Fucking Meat:** Its not my fault kaitos so dumb!!!

 **3-Foot Mafia:** It IS your fault.

 **Dead Fucking Meat:** Nuh uh!!!

 **3-Foot Mafia:** Yuh huh.

 **Dead Fucking Meat:** NUH UH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **3-Foot Mafia:** Yuh huh.

 **Dead Fucking Meat:** NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Maki Roll:** Both of you shut up before I do it by force.

 **3-Foot Mafia:** Me too?

 **Maki Roll:** Yes.

 **Dead Fucking Meat:** Youre just mad because now you cant text your boooooooyfrieeeeeeeeeend ;)

 **Maki Roll:** Ouma do you want to die?

 **3-Foot Mafia:** God I wish Maki would kill me.

 **Maki Roll:** I can arrange that for you.

 **Minion Fucker:** Are you ok?

 **3-Foot Mafia:** No.

 **Kayayday:** I’m having the strangest deja vu right now…

 **Dead Fucking Meat:** Maybe… Just maybe… This has happened before?

 **3-Foot Mafia:** What the fuck are you talking about?

 **Himiko Yumeno:** Thats impossible

 **Dead Fucking Meat:** Maybe… Just maybe… We’re stuck in a time loop!!! Like in the movie Groundhog Day!!!

 **Himiko Yumeno:** Nyeh!?!?!?

 **Maki Roll:** That’s impossible.

 **Dead Fucking Meat:** And why is that?

 **Maki Roll:** Because magic isn’t real.

 **Himiko Yumeno:** Magic IS real!!!

 **Tenko Chabashira:** Of course it’s real! Himiko is a MAGE!!!!!!!!!!

 **Dead Fucking Meat:** Maybe… Just maybe... Himiko started all this!

 **Himiko Yumeno:** Nyeh!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

 **Tenko Chabashira:** NO WAY WOULD MY PRECIOUS HIMIKO DO THIS TO US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU SHUT YOUR DEGENERATE MOUTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Dead Fucking Meat:** Then who could have done it?

 **Tenko Chabashira:** PROBABLY YOU, YOU MENACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Dead Fucking Meat:** But how would I have done this? Im not a mage. The only person who could have possible done it is himiko!

 **Himiko Yumeno:** It wasnt me i swear!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Dead Fucking Meat:** I dont believe that for a second!!!

 **Himiko Yumeno:** Nyehhhhh!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!??!

 **Dead Fucking Meat:** Face it lesbos, himiko is the groundhog, and were all bill murray!!!!!

 **Himiko Yumeno:** Nyeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!

**{Dead Fucking Meat changes Himiko Yumeno’s nickname to The Groundhog}**

**The Groundhog:** NYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

 **Maki Roll:** I’m surrounded by idiots.

 **Maki Roll:** It’s obvious Ouma is messing with you two.

 **Tenko Chabashira:** What makes you say that!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

 **Shuichi Saihara:** The reason we all felt deja vu was because that conversation happened when the chat room first opened… You can even check the chat history… Don’t worry, it isn’t like the movie, there is no time loop.

 **Dead Fucking Meat:** It was obviously a lie! I could say ANYTHING about magic and you two would believe it!!!

 **The Groundhog:** Thats just because with magic anything is possible!!!

 **Tenko Chabashira:** YOU MENACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Dead Fucking Meat:** Nishishi!!!

 **Kayayday:** Now that that’s dealt with will you guys please just pay attention until class is over?

 **Minion Fucker:** There’s really not much point, class ends in like 5 minutes…

 **Kayayday:** Why do I even try?

 **Sister Fister:** That was quite fascinating to read.

 **Kayayday:** Were you here the whole time!?

 **The Emoji Movie:** Aye! Angie and Atua as well! ヾ(＠⌒▽⌒＠)ﾉ

 **Sister Fister:** It’s fascinating how people can be fooled into believing preposterous ideas, like magic, so easily!

 **The Emoji Movie:** Atua says that magic is real! But Atua also told Angie that this was just a trick, so Angie didn’t believe it! ＼(●~▽~●)

 **Choke Me Daddy:** No no no it was just super fucking obvious

 **Dead Fucking Meat:** Wooooooooow even cum dumpster here didn’t fall for that? You two are super dumb!

 **The Groundhog:** Nyeh!?!?!?!?!?

 **Tenko Chabashira:** We are not dumb!!! You degenerate!!!

 **Choke Me Daddy:** Damn cunt-fu you look super pissed! Youre all red!

 **Minion Fucker:** YOU'RE RIGHT HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**{Dead Fucking Meat has changed Tenko Chabashira’s nickname to Cunt-Fu}**

**Cunt-Fu:** I WILL PUNT YOU INTO THE FUCKING SUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Minion Fucker:** IM WEAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Choke Me Daddy:** HDFHJSFBSDJFNSJKFSBNJFKSBFSJD SHE THREW HER HANDBOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **3-Foot Mafia:** She and Kaito are gonna be in so much shit with Jin lol.

 **Minion Fucker:** Oh, class is gonna end any second now.

 **Kayayday:** Thank God.

 **Dead Fucking Meat:** Awwww you didnt have fun???

 **Kayayday:** I don’t think anyone had fun.

 **Choke Me Daddy:** Thats where youre wrong bitch

 **Minion Fucker:** That was actually really funny.

 **Sister Fister:** It was entertaining…

 **The Emoji Movie:** Quite divine! ヽ(〃＾▽＾〃)ﾉ

 **Maki Roll:** You’re all so fucking immature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I may not have the next chapter out for a little while because I'm working on another Danganronpa V3 fanfic, but I'll try to get the next one out as soon as possible!   
> And just a quick reminder I just opened up a Tumblr, Instagram, and Redbubble account! Check the description box on my profile for more details!   
> Thanks again for reading!


	4. Christmas Mad Libs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsumugi buys a Christmas Mad Libs book to play with everyone and get them in the holiday spirit! But it gets a little nasty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I've been super busy with school and family stuff! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And please be sure to read my message at the end because it's super important!

**I Stuck My Dick In A Maki Roll:** OUMA YOU SHIT HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **I Stuck My Dick In A Maki Roll:** I GOT IN SO MUCH SHIT BECAUSE OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Dead Fucking Meat:** :)

 **Cunt-Fu:** Tenko too! You will pay you MENACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Sister Fister:** However, that was quite an interesting class. I wouldn’t mind if something like that happened again.

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Chaotic neutral.

 **Kayayday:** Like I said, I DIDN’T MAKE THIS CHAT TO GET PEOPLE IN TROUBLE!!!

 **Kayayday:** So that will NOT be happening again!!!

 **Dead Fucking Meat:** You cant make me do anything!!!

 **Maki Roll:** Yes we can.

 **Kirumi Tojo:** Of course.

 **The Emoji Movie:** Scary! (¤﹏¤)

 **I Stuck My Dick In A Maki Roll:** Now i got detention for a week!!! FUCK YOU!!!

 **Cunt-Fu:** TENKO TOO!!!!!

 **Maki Roll:** Ouma may have started it, but remember both of you also couldn’t contain yourselves.

 **I Stuck My Dick In A Maki Roll:** BABE I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON OUR SIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Cunt-Fu:** YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Dead Fucking Meat:** Shes on my side now! B)

 **Maki Roll:** As if I would ever be on your side.

 **Maki Roll:** I’m not on anyone’s side.

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Chaotic good.

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Can we stop this now?

 **Maki Harukawa:** Yes, can we?

 **I Stuck My Dick In A Maki Roll:** But baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabe

 **Maki Roll:** Quiet.

 **I Stuck My Dick In A Maki Roll:** Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine

 **I Stuck My Dick In A Maki Roll:** I gtg for now anyways

 **I Stuck My Dick In A Maki Roll:** IM STILL NOT OVER THIS THOUGH!!!

 **Cunt-Fu:** TENKO TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Kayayday:** Geeeeeeez…

 **Maki Roll:** They’re idiots.

 **Dead Fucking Meat:** Yeah ):<

 **Maki Roll:** You are too.

 **Dead Fucking Meat:** D:<<<<<<<<<<

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Hey does anyone want to play a game with me?

 **Choke Me Daddy:** FUCK YEAH!!!!!!!!!

 **Kayayday:** Sure!

 **Sister Fister:** What sort of game?

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** I saw this cute Christmas themed Mad Libs book at the store and decided to buy it for us to play! How about it? :3

 **The Emoji Movie:** Sounds fun! ☆d(o⌒∇⌒o)b

 **Sister Fister:** I won’t play, but I will watch.

 **Choke Me Daddy:** FUCK YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Maki Roll:** This can only end badly.

 **3-Foot Mafia:** Yup.

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Ok! So whoever comments a word first gets to have their word in the story! X3

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** Can Gonta play too?

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Of course!

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Let’s start with a noun!

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** What is a noun?

 **Kayayday:** It’s a person, place, or thing.

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** Gonta understand!

 **Choke Me Daddy:** Dildos

 **Kayayday:** Oh my God.

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Ok… Next we need a person! :3

 **The Emoji Movie:** Atua! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **Choke Me Daddy:** Daddy

 **Choke Me Daddy:** FUCK

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Next we need a verb! :3

 **Choke Me Daddy:** VORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Um, ok… We need a noun next!

 **Dead Fucking Meat:** Kaede’s panties.

 **Choke Me Daddy:** JHAGSAJDVHFJKDHKADNFJKADSGJASD

 **The Emoji Movie:** How sinful!!! ಠ益ಠ

 **Kayayday:** WHY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

 **Dead Fucking Meat:** ;)

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** We need a colour next...

 **Dead Fucking Meat:** Period blood.

 **Choke Me Daddy:** JHAGDHSJFVHJKSFGBHJKSDBFJKBHJKVFDSAHJDKFVBSHJDAS

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Um...

 **The Emoji Movie:** Sinful!!! щ(ಥДಥщ)

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** We need an adjective and a colour...

 **Choke Me Daddy:** NASTY PERIOD BLOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **The Emoji Movie:** None of you are free of sin!!! ヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ

 **The Emoji Movie:** Except Gonta! ≧◡≦

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** Thank you Angie!

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** *Sigh* Now we need another adjective.

 **3-Foot Mafia:** Did you just sigh over text?

 **Dead Fucking Meat:** Pissy

 **Choke Me Daddy:** HJSAFGSHFGASDBAFHJDAS PISSY

**{Choke Me Daddy has changed Dead Fucking Meat’s nickname to Pissy.}**

**The Emoji Movie:** Nasty!!! ಥ_ಥ

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** Gonta no understand…

 **Kayayday:** You don’t need to Gonta…

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Next we need a verb.

 **Pissy:** Fuckingggggggggg

 **Choke Me Daddy:** HSDFGSHJGFHJFBDHJFBAHJFBDAJVAD

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Now we need a vegetable.  
**Minion Fucker:** Avocado.

 **Kayayday:** Where did you come from?

 **Pissy:** A pussy.

 **Choke Me Daddy:** HGFSGHADFGHSASHDGASGSHADFDAG

 **Sister Fister:** Aren’t avocados technically fruits?

 **Minion Fucker:** Shut.

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Now we need a verb.

 **Kayayday:** Hung.

 **Choke Me Daddy:** Thats so fucking plain you whore!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Kayayday:** I wanted something normal for a change.

 **3-Foot Mafia:** I wish I was like a Christmas ornament.

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** What do you mean Hoshi?

 **3-Foot Mafia:** Hung.

 **Choke Me Daddy:** HSGJFSGAFAJFDFJKFHDJVBADJKVBDJKBDAJHKVASD

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Don’t get distracted! 3:< Now we need a person!

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** The bee from the movie!

 **Kayayday:** The bee movie?

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** Gonta like that movie! Even if it is not realistic!

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Ok! Now we need 2 verbs.

 **The Emoji Movie:** Prayed and sacrificed!

 **Choke Me Daddy:** FUCK AND FUCK!!!!

 **Choke Me Daddy:** FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Pissy:** Lol

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Ok... Finally we need a colour!

 **Choke Me Daddy:** CUM!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Choke Me Daddy:** I WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **The Emoji Movie:** You all need Atua in your lives! ALL OF YOU!!!!!! (✖﹏✖)

 **Sister Fister:** That was… Something……

 **Kayayday:** I hated this.

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Not done yet! *Sigh* I still have to send the whole story! 3:

 **Kayayday:** Oh noooooooooooo…

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Ok just give me a moment! X3

 **3-Foot Mafia:** Why are you sighing over text?

**Tsumugi Shirogane:**

More Lights!

Did you ever have one of those dildos? Well today Atua did! Mom wanted to vore Kaede’s panties up for Christmas. Not just any lights, period blood lights. Nasty period blood lights! Pissy bright red lights! The only problem is they are a fuckinggggggggg mess! Not to mention that there are some avocado, yellow, and green lights hung in. “Barry B Benson!” I yell, “This can’t be done!” She could prayed I was right, and went out and sacrificed some new shiny cum lights!

 **Kayayday:** OH MY GOD.

 **Choke Me Daddy:** HASFDSGFGJHJGBASJHFBAJKFSDA

 **Sister Fister:** Interesting…

 **The Emoji Movie:** (-’๏_๏’-)

 **Minion Fucker:** What the fuck was that.

 **3-Foot Mafia:** So basically, Atua got a dildo, Mom vored Kaede’s nasty period blood- stained panties for Christmas, the lights were a fucking mess, and Barry B Benson sacrificed some new shiny cum lights.

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** Gonta no understand again!

 **3-Foot Mafia:** Don’t worry Gonta none of us do.

 **Pissy:** Kirumi why would you vore Kaede’s nasty period blood-stained panties?

 **Choke Me Daddy:** HASGDHSJFGJVAHFDVFHDJVFDHAJFGVAHFDSA

**{Pissy has changed Kirumi Tojo’s nickname to Vore Mom.}**

**Vore Mom:** …Please refrain from calling me mom.

 **Choke Me Daddy:** HSAGDHJSAGHJDGSHJAGHJSDAKGFHAJSDGKDJKAGFDJAKDF

**Sister Fister:** That was… Intriguing. 

**Kayayday:** I hated this.

**Minion Fucker:** HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I JUST READ IT 

**Pissy:** Kirumi x Kaede confirmed!!!

**Tsumugi Shirogane:** I ship it!!! X3

**Choke Me Daddy:** YOU GUYS SHOULD FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Vore Mom:** We will do nothing of the sort.

**Kayayday:** I’m so sorry.

**Vore Mom:** It is not your fault.

**The Emoji Movie:** That was sinful, but very fun! ヾ(＠＾▽＾＠)ﾉ

**Sister Fister:** I agree.

**Pissy:** Geeeeeez just get a room already!

**Sister Fister:** … Excuse me?

**I Stuck My Dick In A Maki Roll:** Im back what did i miss?

**I Stuck My Dick In A Maki Roll:** LMFAO OMFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

**I Stuck My Dick In A Maki Roll:** I CANT BELIEVE I MISSED THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Tsumugi Shirogane:** We can do another one if you’d like!

**Maki Roll:** That would be great but we have school tomorrow and it’s almost midnight.

**Pissy:** So even you liked it maki roll?

**Maki Roll:** No, I was being sarcastic dipshit.

**Maki Roll:** And don’t call me that.

**Pissy:** :,(

**Kayayday:** I don’t think I can handle any more of this madness. Goodnight everyone! 

**Sister Fister:** Farewell.

**The Emoji Movie:** Goodnight everyone! ╰(◡‿◡✿╰)

**Vore Mom:** Goodnight Kaede.

**3-Foot Mafia:** ‘Night.

**Gonta Gokuhara:** Goodnight everyone! See you tomorrow!

**Minion Fucker:** Goodnight.

**Pissy:** Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww i dont wanna go to bed :(

**Maki Roll:** Do you want to die?

**I Stuck My Dick In A Maki Roll:** Night y’all!

**Choke Me Daddy:** CYA CUNTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Tsumugi Shirogane:** Goodnight! Lets play again! :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I wanted to do something Christmas related, but I didn't have time to create a whole different fic this year, and I still wanted to do SOMETHING for Christmas! So I made a sort of "Christmas Special" for this fic! I know it was a stupid idea to use mad libs for this chapter but I couldn't think of anything else that was any better! I promise the next chapter will be better! However the next chapter won't be coming out for a while because I'm going on a hiatus for a couple weeks for Christmas! Sorry! And just a quick reminder I recently opened up a Tumblr, Instagram, and Redbubble account! Check the description box on my profile for more details! Thanks again for reading! Have a very merry Christmas!


	5. Daddy DeVito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede talks about her least favourite parts of winter, and Miu talks about wanting to fuck Pikachu. It's... Something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I've been busy playing video games I got for Christmas and studying for exams! But I'm back! For now at least, lol. Please read the message at the end of the chapter, because it's really important! Thank you so much and enjoy!

**Kayayday:** You know what the worst part of winter is?

 **Choke Me Daddy:** Too cold cant streak

 **Kayayday:** NO!!!

 **Kayayday:** ALLERGIES!!!

 **I Stuck My Dick In A Maki Roll:** VDBSHJVSBAMFS

 **Minion Fucker:** I don’t think not being able to streak is necessarily a bad thing…

 **3-Foot Mafia:** Yeah last time Gonta saw and he wouldn’t speak to anyone for like a week.

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** Sorry! Gonta a didn’t mean to!

 **Choke Me Daddy:** I WAS JOKING I WOULDNT WILLINGLY STREAK I ONLY HAD TO THAT ONCE SO GONTA WOULDNT TAKE ME TO THAT STUPID BUG MEAT AND GREET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Sister Fister:** *Meet.

 **Choke Me Daddy:** Is there a difference

 **Pissy:** O shit she said the bug meet and greet was stupid

 **3-Foot Mafia:** Uh oh.

 **Pissy:** What you gonna say to that gonta?

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** BUG MEET AND GREET NOT STUPID!!!

 **I Stuck My Dick In A Maki Roll:** OH SHIT HE USED ALL CAPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Pissy:** Now youve done it cum dumpster

 **3-Foot Mafia:** Miu’s gonna fuckin’ die.

 **Choke Me Daddy:** FUCK NOW IM GONNA HAVE TO STREAK AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Kayayday:** PLEASE DON’T.

 **Minion Fucker:** You were saying about allergies?

 **Kayayday:** Oh yeah I forgot.

 **I Stuck My Dick In A Maki Roll:** LMAO

 **Kayayday:** My skin has been so dry lately and I hate it! No matter how much moisturizer I use it always gets dry again!!!

 **Vore Mom:** Have you tried speaking with the ultimate pharmacist? She may be able to make something that suits your needs.

 **Kayayday:** That’s a good idea, but I’m not very good at talking to her. She’s sorta… Intimidating, lol.

 **Vore Mom:** If you would like I could go see her for you.

 **Kayayday:** You don’t have to do that! I’ll survive!

 **Vore Mom:** I insist, I do not have a lot of work to do today and I was a bit bored.

 **Kayayday:** Well if you really don’t mind then thank you!

 **Vore Mom:** You are welcome.

 **Pissy:** Just fuck already

 **Vore Mom:** Excuse me?

 **3-Foot Mafia:** That topic about bugs dropped faster than my self worth.

 **Choke Me Daddy:** I get it in the winter my throat is always sore and dry

 **3-Foot Mafia:** Um.

 **3-Foot Mafia:** You sure there aren’t any other reasons that might be the case?

 **Choke Me Daddy:** Wouldnt you like to know Danny DeVito

 **I Stuck My Dick In A Maki Roll:** HFBSDJKFHJGBDASHJGFBSDAHJKFBDAHFJDSA

 **Pissy:** She suckin dick danny devito

 **Minion Fucker:** Why did you capitalize Danny DeVito’s name when you never capitalize anyone else’s?

 **Choke Me Daddy:** Because Danny DeVito is my daddy

 **Pissy:** She suckin danny devitos dick

 **Minion Fucker:** Isn’t Danny DeVito like, 73?

 **I Stuck My Dick In A Maki Roll:** HHDFSKFBSDKJFBSDJKFBJFBJ ARE YOU SERIOUS

 **Sister Fister:** I looked it up and he is indeed 73.

 **Pissy:** Daddy devito

 **I Stuck My Dick In A Maki Roll:** DADDY DEVITO DFJSKGHJGBFSDKJGDSBGMFDJS

 **Choke Me Daddy:** I like em old ;)

 **I Stuck My Dick In A Maki Roll:** IM FUCKINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

**{Pissy has changed Choke Me Daddy’s nickname to Choke Me Daddy DeVito.}**

**Sister Fister:** A fitting name.

 **Vore Mom:** Miu I will pick up some cough drops for you.

 **Vore Mom:** Is there anybody else here who is having issues with allergies?

 **Minion Fucker:** Nope.

 **Sister Fister:** No.

 **I Stuck My Dick In A Maki Roll:** Nah Im good

 **3-Foot Mafia:** I’m alright.

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** I am ok! Thank you!

 **Vore Mom:** Very well.

 **Vore Mom:** When the others come to the chat let them know I will help them with allergies if they have them.

 **Kayayday:** Ok! Thanks!

 **Choke Me Daddy DeVito:** MOM UR THE BEST

 **Vore Mom:** Please do not call me that.

 **Pissy:** But its in ur name

 **Vore Mom:** I didn’t make it like that Ouma.

 **Vore Mom:** I just haven’t bothered learning how to change it on my own.

 **Vore Mom:** I will be leaving now.

 **Vore Mom:** Goodbye. I will see you tomorrow.

 **Pissy:** By mom!

 **Choke Me Daddy DeVito:** BYE MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Minion Fucker:** So many exclamation marks…

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Speaking of Danny DeVito (sorry I’m late to this conversation ;_;) I hear he’s supposed to be voice action Pikachu in the new Detective Pikachu game.

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** But I haven’t checked yet, so I’m not sure…

 **Choke Me Daddy DeVito:** GUESS WHOS GETTING DETECTIVE PIKACHU CUNTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **3-Foot Mafia:** Wait does this mean...

 **3-Foot Mafia:** You wanna fuck a pokemon?

 **Kayayday:** PLEASE do not say ANYTHING.

 **Choke Me Daddy DeVito:** I WANT DETECTIVE PIKACHU TO RAW ME WITH HIS MAGNUM SCHLONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **I Stuck My Dick In A Maki Roll:** KSHDFGBHJFVHVBADJHGBSVDGHKGBWDUGRBEFD

 **Kayayday:** THERE GOES MY CHILDHOOD.

 **Pissy:** Oof

 **3-Foot Mafia:** Shut the fuck up you Roblox playing son of a bitch.

 **Pissy:** D:

 **I Stuck My Dick In A Maki Roll:** ROBLOX JDKGHKIGNDFUKGEERLE

**{3-Foot Mafia has changed Pissy’s nickname to Roblox Playing Son Of A Bitch.}**

**Roblox Playing Son Of A Bitch:** DDD:

 **I Stuck My Dick In A Maki Roll:** IM WHEEZINGGGGGGGGGGGGG

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** I don’t mean to burst your bubble Miu, but as it turns out Danny DeVito ISN’T in Detective Pikachu.

 **Choke Me Daddy DeVito:** Well then detective pikachu can go fuck itself

 **I Stuck My Dick In A Maki Roll:** HFSGFHSDGAFDHSGFVSAG

 **Roblox Playing Son Of A Bitch:** Wow you changed ur mind fast

 **Choke Me Daddy DeVito:** Dont get me wrong id still want pikachu to pound my ass into submission im just not buying the fucking game

 **Roblox Playing Son Of A Bitch:** Youd let anything pound your ass into submission

 **Choke Me Daddy DeVito:** Yeah anything exept u

 **Sister Fister:** *Except.

 **Choke Me Daddy DeVito:** SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU GRAMMER NAZI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Sister Fister:** *Grammar.

 **Choke Me Daddy DeVito:** SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I SUCK YOUR GODDAMN DICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Roblox Playing Son Of A Bitch:** Oof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry these last 2 chapters were so lousy (especially the Christmas one, I think I had the least fun writing that one but I felt like I had to do SOMETHING for Christmas). I've been busy (as I mentioned at the beginning at the story), and I've lost basically all motivation to write this fic. Writing this one took me about 2 weeks. I guess after the first few chapters I started running out of ideas... So I have no idea when the next chapter will come out, or if it ever will, but for now I'll leave this fic as "incomplete". If you want a good V3 chatroom fic to read, I highly suggest "Absolutely Original NDRV3 Group Chat" by unavoidablekoishi! It's my favourite chatroom fanfic and it's what inspired me to start my own! This one has many more chapters and the author updates frequently!
> 
> Please don't be too upset at me for having such a bad uploading schedule, I just have a very busy life! Thank you again for reading Danganronpa V3: Chatroom Shenanigans! I had fun! I hope I can be motivated enough to come back to this someday! 
> 
> And just a quick reminder I have a Tumblr, Instagram, and Redbubble account! Check the description box on my profile for more details! (I have a much more consistent uploading schedule with Tumblr and Instagram! I post my art on these as well as updates for my fics!)
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
